Mi amor, eres el mejor
by lorenina
Summary: Amar a alguien es muy bonito, y más aún si al que amas, es al mejor. Ella está completamente convencida de que ama al mejor. Porque es la verdad, y la verdad, por mucho que la quieras esconder, sale siempre a relucir.


La joven se peinó con diligencia. Nevaba. Era Navidad, era Año Nuevo y aún faltaban varios días para empezar las clases, y a pesar de la calma que reflejaba su rostro, su pie, golpeando suavemente la alfombra que cubría el suelo, revelaba lo impaciente y nerviosa que estaba.

Gritos y un pequeño tumulto en la sala común y ella arrugó el entrecejo. Qué vulgares, que no le llegaban a su nivel. Se jactaban de ser mejores que nadie, con sangre limpia, pero tenían menos estilo que los cerdos en el barro. Deshonraban la pureza de la sangre.

Había que nacer con elegancia, había que desarrollarla y no tirarla por la borda. Comportarse libidinosamente sin ton ni son. Arrasando e insultando, pisoteando a los demás.

Por suerte, ella no era como ellos.

Sus cabellos negros se deslizaron por su hombro desnudo hasta quedar serpenteando por la espalda mientras ella se colocaba en su fino cuello de cisne una joya de familia. El símbolo de la superioridad, de la magia. El símbolo de su sangre. De su pureza, de su estilo, elegancia, gracia natural.

Se miró al espejo fijamente y buscó aquel matiz de inocencia, pero no lo encontró. Había perdido la inocencia, pero había ganado más seguridad, más confianza. Había encontrado la paz, aunque aún no acertaba porqué.

Sonrió con satisfacción y deseó poder verlo aunque solo fuera una vez más…

Lo supo desde hacía años que él era diferente. Draco Malfoy intentó rebajarle, pero no se podía ocultar la verdad, esta siempre salía a relucir.

Harry Potter.

Había derrotado a su Señor con tan solo un año de edad. Eso solo podía significar que era un gran mago. Así que ella supo que la primera condición estaba cumplida. Y la segunda, que sea sangre pura. Su madre, sangre sucia, podría haber manchado ese currículum, pero afortunadamente, y tras espiar a su padre, se había enterado que al igual que su Señor, tenía ascendencia mestiza.

Si no podía estar con el Señor Oscuro, al menos, intentaría estar con alguien que se pareciera lo máximo a él. Poderoso, con su misma clase de sangre… _y hablaba parsel_.

Se estremeció de placer al recordar cómo él había susurrado su nombre, similar al silbido de una serpiente, mientras sus pieles se rozaban y sus sudores se mezclaban. ¡Oh, sí! Había sido delicioso saber qué él gritaba su nombre en aquella lengua mientras la amaba intensamente.

Quizá no fuera a Slytherin, pero tal y como ella suponía, el rumor de que el Sombrero Seleccionador había optado por enviarle a esa casa era cierto. Él mismo se lo había confesado, justo antes de hacerle el amor.

Tocó con ansia la joya de familia mientras sonreía. ¿Podría ser posible traer a su amado al lado oscuro?

Incluso antes de preguntárselo ya sabía la respuesta: No. No lo lograría. A lo sumo conseguiría ayudarlo a matar a su Señor. Sería alta traición, lo sabía, pero de otra forma, Harry sería quien muriera.

Y después… después él la había prometido que la amaría hasta el final de sus días. Y tan solo recordar sus dulces palabras en su oído, sus ardientes caricias y sus apasionados encuentros, y saber que le daba igual traicionar a todos por alguien puro.

Puro, firme en sus convicciones. Alguien que prometía y cumplía.

Draco podría recibir clases en cuanto a comportamiento y trato con el género femenino. Harry le hacía sentir que era única, que era especial. La quería, la comprendía, la escuchaba. Siempre estaba ahí, como ella siempre estaba ahí para lo que él quisiera. Y ella quería que él tuviera eso muy presente.

Que ella nunca le abandonaría.

Porque eran tal para cual, porque como él, ella no abandonaba sus principios. Ella se quedaría con el mejor, y el mejor, para ella no era su Señor, sino Harry, Harry Potter.

Y entonces, quiso decirle "sí, quiero" a la pregunta que él aún no había formulado.

- Pero la formularás, amor- susurró ella.- La formularás y yo estaré ahí, para colmar tus expectativas.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_¡Feliz Navidad, feliz 2008!_

_Para los despistadillos que aún no sepan que es un PansyXHarry, aquí les afirmo lo que era. ¡Dios! Tenía ganas de escribir otro fic de esta pareja, sobre todo después de emparanoiarme sobre los orígenes de Harry._

_¿Y quién mejor para percatarse de esa verdad que mi chica favorita, Pansy Parkinson?_

_Por cierto, nota para los lectores de ¡Rompe las Cadenas! Continuaré el fic la semana que viene, ¡promesa!_

_Y nota para los lectores de este one-shot:_

_Gracias por leer, dejar un comentario (por favooooooor, xD) y dedicado a Maika, ¡que ya es el segundo año que se nos pone mala por estas fechas!_

_BesoS!_


End file.
